


And The Stars Shined...

by your_blackheart



Series: Sea Elves Story Arc [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon is a Suggestion, Gen, Ilvermorny, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Modern Era, Modern Ilvermorny, Mythology References, One Shot, Road Trips, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_blackheart/pseuds/your_blackheart
Summary: Brooklyn, Jason, and Rina - three Ilvermorny students - take a short break on their search for their missing friends. During their stop, strange happenings lead them closer to their goal.
Series: Sea Elves Story Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779901





	And The Stars Shined...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a larger series I'm working on, which is in turn inspired by a community roleplay event known as the "Sea Elves Arc."
> 
> The main storyline was developed and created by milk--toast on Tumblr and played out in a group Skype chat.
> 
> Each character was created and written by an individual in the group, and these works are my creative interpretations of the events and aftermath of the storyline. The only characters I created are Brooklyn and her immediate family, I do not claim ownership of any other character mentioned.

> _E lucevan le stelle The stars were gleaming,_
> 
> _ed olezzava la terra, The ground was fragrant..._
> 
> _"E lucevan le stelle" - Tosca_

The November breeze howled past Brooklyn as she nervously hovered over a laptop, watching the data they had collected scroll onto the screen while her boyfriend Jason adjusted the telescope beside her.

“Anything yet?”

Brooklyn shook her head. “Nothing.”

Behind them, their friend Rina set up a tent so the three of them could get some sort of proper rest that night. Their journey had been long, trailing after their missing friends from New York. Today, they had stopped just before crossing the state line into Florida.

Jason clenched his jaw, shaggy red hair falling over his eyes as he pulled away from the lens.

“That makes no goddamn sense. They’ve been leading us in the right direction so far.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and glancing over at his girlfriend – her eyes never left the laptop. “Clouds are rolling in, too. I think it might rain.”

Rina’s head popped up from behind the tent, brown eyes sparkling with concern. “Yeah, you can smell it in the air.” She agreed, southern drawl carrying on the breeze. “There’s a word for that, I think. Starts with a P…”

Jason shrugged.

“Wait-” Brooklyn gasped. “I know what’s wrong.” She pressed her lips together and tentatively drew her gaze to the skies. “These aren’t our stars.”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

The two voices echoed the same shock, and Jason immediately rushed over to her side to confirm the suspicion for himself.

Sure enough, the star map Brooklyn had pulled up on the screen, and the notes she had written in her notebook beside her – hastily drawn star charts of the past few days on the road – proved it to be true. None of the celestial bodies were where they were supposed to be. In another window, there sat the numerical data she had been waiting for. A simple set of numbers glowed: 23 5 / 19 5 5 / 25 15 21 / 9 3 1 18 21 19.

Rina scrambled out of the newly assembled tent, coming to a wavering halt at the sight of the computer screen.

“What… the hell… is that even supposed to mean?”

There was a moment of loaded silence as the three teenagers took everything in. Nearly two weeks ago, one of their close friends had gone missing. One became two. Two became three. Former classmates from other schools sent frantic messages – they were missing people too. The adults had proven useless, as adults usually did. So, they set out, following a cryptic set of clues left behind by the captors. They seemed to be on the right track, decoding messages encrypted in the stars themselves that led to a mysterious section of the ocean. A place where “lost” was commonplace.

This, however, seemed to lead straight to a dead end.

“Rina.” Brooklyn breathed. “Get me a pen.”

Her companion obliged while Jason theorized on the meaning of the numbers. “They can’t be coordinates…” He mused thoughtfully. “Is this a math thing?”

“They could be dates?” Rina offered.

Brooklyn motioned for them to quiet down. After a few minutes of harried scribbling, she lifted the book.

 _We see you, Icarus_.

Rina only blinked, evidently confused. Jason, on the other hand, seemed to understand the significance. He pressed one hand to his mouth in attempts to suppress a chuckle, but the resilience was short-lived. Jason’s head fell back as he roared with laughter.

“That’s- that’s rich.” He managed. “That's not even that clever, it's just funny.”

“I mean,” Rina began. “It’s a lil’ frightening.”

“Not really.”

“My friend,” Rina sighed. “you and I have different ideas of what's frightenin’ and what's not.”

“It means I’m on the right path. _We’re_ on the right path.”

Brooklyn tilted her head, confused. “What?”

“Icarus is generally referenced when people are reaching for something that will ultimately lead to their death or destruction in some way.” He explained. “This? This is an intimidation thing.”

Without warning, Rina gripped Brooklyn by the arm.

“Guys.”

Her voice was barely over a whisper. She lifted one trembling hand, pointing to the sky. One by one, the stars slowly began to blink out of existence. Brooklyn swallowed hard as the tips of her hair began to turn gray.

“Well. If this is an intimidation thing. It’s working. But it also means we’re getting close.” She reached out to take Jason’s hand. “We can’t stop now.”

“We keep going.” Rina echoed.

Jason nodded, giving Brooklyn’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t think we’re going to be getting anything else from the sky tonight.” He said, a tone of bitterness coloring his voice. “Let’s rest up, and head out in the morning.”


End file.
